Destiny Island Players
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Sora with his brother Roxas are friends with Riku and his brother Luca. One day, newcomers come to the island. Once they all become friends, they can get into mischief, trouble, and... Well, really just trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny island players:Chapter 1 Newcomers on the island

Summary:  
Sora with his brother Roxas are friends with Riku and his brother Luca. One day, newcomers come to the island. Once they all become friends, they can get into mischief, trouble, and... Well, really just trouble.

**Me: I wrote this a loooooooong time ago, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes in it. I hope you will enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the Game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

**Claimer: I own Zinchy and Luca!**

"I win!" exclamed Riku as he pushed Sora back with his wooden sword, and seceded.  
"Now the scores 1- 28".

"Hey, yesterday it was 2-10 ", said Sora getting up.

"Yeah well," said Riku," yesterday was yesterday things change in 24 hours and...Sora?"  
Sora wasn't listening to Riku. He was looking at something further down the beach.

"What is it Sora?"asked Riku, wondering at his friends silence.

"Who are they?"asked Sora, pointing at there girls that were sitting on the beach.

"I don't know", Riku answered shrugging," they could be outcasts, they could be runaways they could be beings from another planet… yeah, that's what they. Oh boy, when we report this to the papers we'll rich and famous, aren't you excited Sora? Sora?," Said Riku again. He looked around wondering where he went and noticed Sora running down the beach to the girls.

"Where's Sora going", asked a little boy getting up from where he was playing. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and was warring bash shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Yeah, where is he going?," asked another little boy. This boy had pure white hair and big blue eyes. He was warring a white T-shirt and blue denim pants.

"I don't know anymore",Riku replied to the younger boys. "I just don't know".

Meanwhile Sora ran up to the three girls. It wasn't everyday that you saw new people on the island.

" Hi!" said Sora when he got to the girls. " My names Sora, what's yours?"

The tallest girl looked up. "My names Kairi, and these are my sisters Xion and Zinchy."  
The first girl, Xion, had short black hair and pretty blue eyes. The other girl, Zinchy, looked a lot like her sister, except her hair was longer and woven into a braid. The two kids whore identical no sleeved white sun dresses.

"Hi Kairi, Xion,Zinchy," replied Sora," I'm Sora!"  
Xion said a small hello, and Zinchy just waved.

"Who are those boys over there?" asked Kairi, pointing to three boys running over to them.

"Thats my friend Ruki with his little brother Luca, and my brother Roxas," explained Sora.

"Hello Roxas, Luca, Riku," said Kairi. She held out her to Riku, expecting him to shake it.

"H-hi Kairi", said Luca timidly.

"Nice ta meet ya", said Roxas with a grin on his face.

Riku just grunted. And Kairi put her hand down, since It was clear that he wasn't going to shake it.

"Can we go back to our game now Sora?" Riku asked in a whinny sort of voice.

"Hold on Riku, it's not polite to just walk away", Sora replied. Then he turned back to Kairi. While the older kids talked,Roxas and Luca were having a conversation of their own.

"So... Your Xion,and your Zinchy," said Roxas.

"Yeah", answered Xion. Zinchy said nothing.

"Is she broken?" asked Luca looking at the blank face of Zinchy.  
Xion giggled.

"No- she doesn't like to talk, I talk for her."

"How do you know what she wants to say?", asked Roxas

"I just know", Xion replied shrugging.

"So your like a mind reader?"

"Well, you could put it that, I guess.

"Wow I know a mind reader!", said Roxas excitedly.  
Before their conversation could continue, Sora shouted:

"Fishing! That's what we'll do!"

"Oh, I haven't gone fishing in a long time," said Kairi happily.

"What's fishing?" asked Xion.

A look of shock came over Riku's face.  
"Don't tell me you've never fished before".

"She just did",Luca pointed out.  
Before Ruki could start explaining to Luca what the words sarcastic and interrupting meant, Sora said,

"We'll soon fix that, let's go!"

**Me: Is it terrible? Please tell me! And by the way, the reason I decided to put Zinchy instead of Naminè is because I'm saving Nam for a different chapter! And Luca for reasons that I can't say. Now please tell me if this is okay so far**

**Happy Writing**


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies

Chapter 2: Enemies

**Me: Next chapter! Thanks to krikanalo and Tonight We Rise Skillet for their reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

**Claimer: I own Zinchy and Luca.**

After getting their fishing gear, the seven kids met back on the beach, ready for the activity.

"All right, everyone ready?"Sora asked his friends. They nodded.

"Okay, let's go!"

They walked down to the beach where they set up their gear. When they had finished they began to put the bait on the line.

"Here Zinchy I'll put your bait on," said Kairi turning to look at her little sister. Zinchy didn't reply (not that Kairi was excepting her to, she was waiting for Xion to say something) she just turned to Kairi while she pointed out a figure in the water.

"Xion!" Kairi gasped as Xion walked to the beach soaking wet. "What on earth were you doing?"

"I was catching fish," Xion explained. "See?"

All of the kids looked at the rather big fish in the little girl's hands.

"Well, now that I showed you him I better put him back now". Xion carefully placed the fish back into the water.

"What did you do that for!," Riku asked Xion.

Xion stared blankly at Riku. "I don't want to keep him. Think of his poor family wondering ware he is, hopping that he'll come back one day soon."

Riku rolled his eyes at the little girl's speech.  
"It was a fish for pete sakes. Not only are you a compleat dope for catching a fish by hand, you let it go. What idiot lets a fish GO?!"

"One with a kind heart!", yelled Kairi." And how dare you call my sister a dope!"

"Well she is", said Riku.

"Well excuse the girl who lived in a city till now and has never been fishing before and is FOUR YEARS OLD!"

"Guys stop it!", Sora yelled at Riku and Kairi.  
"Riku, it was wrong of you to call Xion a dope. So apologise right now."

"Why are you taking her side?", Riku asked.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Riku. It was wrong what you did and you should say your sorry."

"That's right", Kairi agreed with Sora.

"Oh, your only agreeing with him because he's taking your side!"

"I'm not taking sides!"

Riku and Kairi ignored Sora and continued to fight.

"That's not true. I know I'm right because you shouldn't go around calling other people names!"

"Okay. I'll only give names only when they deserve it. Okay, Annoying one?"

Kairi stared at Riku with a face full of horror that Sora, Roxas, Luca, Xion, and Zinchy thought she would cry or punch him. But Kairi did neither, she had to count to ten a couple hundred times before she said:

"Xion, Zinchy, let's go back to our sand castle."

The two little girls quickly fallowed their sister across the beach. Riku, thinking he had won, called:

"Good-bye Annoying one!"

This time Kairi didn't even try to control her anger.  
She spun around with a sand bucket in her hands, walked over to Riku, stoping a second to fill her bucket, went right next to her target, and dumped the bucket of salt water right on the boy's head. Then she turned around and went back to her sisters.

Sora, Roxas, and Luca only could stare at the Riku who had not moved an a inch during his 'attack'.  
Sora swallowed the lump in his throat, and then asked:

"R-Riku?"

Riku was silent. Then, eyes still fixed on where Kairi had left, he said:

"That girl will pay."

**Me: I hope this chapter is better then the first, and I also hoped you enjoyed. If you have time, please review.**

**Happy Writing!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan (Part 1)

**Me: Hello! Sorry about the long update, but my notes have seemed to multiply, so I had to go on a note hunt for this. Yeah, I know there's a search engine.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! It really means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdoms Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

**Claimer: I own Zinchy and Luca!**

The next few days were quite uneventful. Sora,Roxas,Luca, and Riku would play on the beach, but whenever "The Annoying One" and her sisters came into view, Riku would walk away. Kairi didn't make things any better either. Xion,Zinchy,Roxas, and Luca would try to play with each other, but as soon as their older siblings saw, they would whisk them away.

Sora was getting tired of this and so was Roxas.

"We need to do something," Sora said to his little brother.

"I know," Roxas replied. "They won't have anything to do with each other."

"The only time they speak is to argue or throw insults at each other."

It was true. Riku and Kairi were sworn enemies. They would argue about everything. Like who was smarter, or who was faster runner, or who had a bigger shoe size. It was getting out of hand.

"Xion and Zinchy aren't happy about it either," Roxas pointed out.

"I know," Sora replied." Hey, wheres Luca?"

"He's hiding with Zinchy," answered Roxas.

Sora sighed. " When Kairi and Riku find them were going to hear another fight."

They were quit for a moment, when Roxas came up with a idea.

"Sora," he said," Is there a light bulb over my head?"

"I take it you have a idea," Sora asked turning to his little brother.

Roxas nodded. "I think it'll end this war between Riku and Kairi. But we'l need Xion and Zinchys help to."

Then Roxas explained to Sora the idea.

"Roxas, your a genius!", Sora exclaimed.

"Well I do have the brains in the family," Roxas admitted modestly.

Sora gave his tackled his brother in to a big, tight hug.

"S-Sora.. your choking me..."

"Oh, sorry," said Sora, letting go of his brother.  
"Do you know where Xion and Zinchy are?"

"Fallow me," Roxas said.

So the two boys ran down the beach to put their plan into ran past the spring, and went across the bridge. Roxas pushed away some palm leaves to reveal three kids.

"Oh, it's only you," Xion said in a relieved voice.

"Gee, sorry to disappoint you," Roxas said frowning.

"We thought you were Riku," Luca said.

"Or Kairi," Xion added.

Zinchy said nothing.

"Well, were here because of Riku and Kairi," explained Sora. Then he and Roxas told them about the plan.

"Do you think it will work?", Luca asked Sora and Roxas.

"We hope so," Sora replied. "But we'l need your help."

"If your sure it will work, I'm in," Luca agreed.

"Xion, Zinchy?", Roxas asked the two black headed girls.

Xion looked at Zinchy a moment before answering:

"We're in!"

Sora grinned. "Okay then, let's get started!"

**Me: To short? To rushed? To slow? Please tell me what you think and... Riku! Get away from Kairi!**

**Happy Writing! *chases after Riku***


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan (Part 2)

**Me: Sooooooo sorry about how long it took to post this! I kept meaning to do it but never got around to it, again, REAL sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

**Claimer: I own Zinchy and Luca!**

It was a nice afternoon on the island. It was a warm day with a nice breeze. It was a perfect day. Well, almost perfect...

"No, mines bigger!"

"No mines bigger and you know it!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

Riku and Kairi had been fishing (not together of cores)  
And we're arguing about who's fish was bigger. Sora had been trying to get them to stop, to no avail. He now stood next to Roxas, watching the fight.

"Humph, I don't need to wast my time arguing with you. I know I'm right so I'll be the bigger and better person and walk away," said Kairi.

"Oh no you don't. I'm right so I'll be the bigger and better person," Riku replied.

"No I'm am."

"No I am."

"No, me."

"No me!"

"I said it first!"

"Yeah? Well first is the worst!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah it is and every one knows it!"

"Well I'm going to leave right now so their! Ha!"

"No your not I'm going to leave right now. So Hahah!"

"Yeah? Well see. Come on Xion, Zinchy!"

"You bet well see! Come on Luca!"

The two kids stormed off, but realised that something was wrong. They turned around, where they did not see their siblings.

"Xion! Zinchy!", Kairi called.

"Luca! I said get over here!", Riku yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Don't yell so loud!", Kairi complained.

"I'm not loud!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are-"

"Stop it!", Sora shouted. "Do you realise what your doing? Your siblings are lost and your fighting!"

"They can't be lost!", said Kairi. "Not my sisters!"

"Not my brother!", Riku shouted. "Do you know what my mom will do to me if she finds out I lost him!?"

"You are so selfish!", Kairi yelled at him. "You don't care if Luca it lost and alone, all you care about that you won't get in trouble!"

"That is not true!", Riku defended himself.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Guys!", Sora silenced them again. "Your both selfish because you are standing here arguing when you should be looking for you siblings!"

"Your right Sora," they admitted.

"Good. Now how bout you call a truce?"

Kairi and Riku looked at each other. Then Kairi slowly put up her hand and shook Riku's. "Truce."

Soda grinned. "Okay. Let's go look by the dock!"

They walked to the dock where they found Xion asleep.

"Xion!", Kairi yelled happily.

Xion sat up and rubbed her eyes. "There you guys are! I was thinking you'd never get here!"

"Xion, do you know where Luca is?", Riku asked.

"And Zinchy?", Kairi added.

"There here too guys," said Roxas. "You can come on out Xion, bring Luca and Zinchy with you."

Xion Came out, alone.

"Where are the other two?", asked Sora.

"Uhh, I don't know", Xion admitted.

"What!?", Sora and Roxas said at once.

"Well, you see I fell asleep and they must have wandered off," Xion explained.

"Wait, they were here with you?", Kairi asked.

Sora and Roxas exchanged nervous looks.

"We better go find um," Roxas suggested.

"Yeah, like now," Sora agreed.

Kairi and Riku were wondering what was wrong, but Kairi wanted find her other sister to make sure she was safe, and Riku wanted to find his brother so he wouldn't get in trouble. So both decided to ask later.

So the group five set out across the beach to look for the missing kids.

**Me: Pathetically short? Again, Sorry! The next chapter will be out much quicker!**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
